


A Is For Alone

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mona's whole life had been one long birthday party that she wasn't invited to. Her thoughts throughout S1 as she starts her role as A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "A" challenge at 1_million_words on livejournal, because such a challenge was just screaming for a PLL A fic.

Mona hadn’t even realised at the time that she was just creating the situation she’d wanted most to avoid.

The whole time she’d been best friends with Hanna, she’d tried to tell herself that this was going to last for ever. Or at least until they graduated Rosewood High. Alison was gone, Aria wasn’t even in the country, and the rest of Ali’s little clique weren’t really talking. Okay, so Mona knew that a lot of the kids didn’t really like her, but she could let herself think she was popular, because Hanna was. 

She wished stupid Ali had just stayed buried. If she hadn’t, maybe Hanna wouldn’t have gone back to those other three bitches who used to smile every time Ali called her names, who rejected her, ran from her, made her feel like she didn’t even exist. That was how she’d felt all over again when she’d first read Ali’s diary. At first, Mona had dreaded reading whatever rude nickname Ali might have used to refer to her. But when she read on and realised she was never even mentioned at all, she decided that not even rating an insult was worse. Even Hermy rated a mention. And when someone finally understood that, made her realise she could get back at them, Mona finally felt like she had power over the girls who had made her feel like nothing.

It made Mona smile every time she tapped out a text, taunted Aria about her relationship with Fitz, hinted to Emily that she knew about her and Maya, reminded Spencer of what happened with Ian. And yes, even when she reminded Hanna of her Hefty Hanna days. Hanna may have been her best friend, but a real best friend wouldn’t have just abandoned Mona like that. She’d laughed to herself as she pretended to Hanna that A had texted her saying that Hanna had lost all her weight through liposuction, and then told her she was no longer invited to Camp Mona. She’d briefly wavered a bit when she saw the look on Hanna’s face, but then thought “To hell with it.” After all, Mona’s whole life had been one long birthday party that she wasn’t invited to.

Hanna had been her only real friend, and now she was spending all her time with the three people Mona disliked the most. Sure, she was still acting like they were friends, they still drove to school together, but Mona sensed a difference in Hanna now. Hanna pulled back from her, didn’t tell her things any more. She was always with the three girls Mona had resented the most, and lately she’d even started preferring the company of Hermy the Hermaphrodite and creepy Caleb to Mona.

It was true what she’d said to Hanna in the hospital later, that seeing her like that had reminded her of the reasons they’d become friends in the first place. But it hadn’t stopped her from writing an A message on her cast, or from anything else. The girls had stolen Mona’s only friend from her. They had to pay.


End file.
